Two Kinds of Truth
Two Kinds of Truth is the 31st novel written by Michael Connelly. It features LAPD detective Harry Bosch and is the twentieth in the series of books featuring the character. The book was released on 31 October 2017 in the United States. Development Synopsis Harry Bosch is back as a volunteer working cold cases for the San Fernando police and is called out to a local drug store where a young pharmacist has been murdered. Bosch and the town’s 3-person detective squad sift through the clues, which lead into the dangerous, big business world of prescription drug abuse. Meanwhile, an old case from Bosch’s LAPD days comes back to haunt him when a long-imprisoned killer claims Harry framed him and seems to have new evidence to prove it. Bosch left the LAPD on bad terms, so his former colleagues aren’t keen to protect his reputation. He must fend for himself in clearing his name and keeping a clever killer in prison. The two unrelated cases wind around each other like strands of barbed wire. Along the way Bosch discovers that there are two kinds of truth: the kind that sets you free and the kind that leaves you buried in darkness. Characters *Detective Harry Bosch *Esme Tavares - subject in unsolved missing person case *Detective Bella Lourdes - San Fernando PD, Bosch's current partner *Detective Oscar Luzon - San Fernando PD, colleague in Bosch's squad *Detective Danny Sisto - San Fernando PD, colleague in Bosch's squad *Captain Trevino - San Fernando PD, Bosch's commanding officer *Chief of Police Anthony Valdez - San Fernando PD *Detective Lucia Soto - LAPD open unsolved unit, Bosch's former partner *Detective Bob Tapscott - LAPD open unsolved unit, Soto's new partner *Horace Tapscott - late South LA jazz musician and community activist (non-fictional mentioned character) *LA Assistant District Attorney Alex Kennedy *Preston Borders - convicted murderer seeking exoneration *Detective "Huey" - San Fernando PD, robbery squad *Detective "Duey" - San Fernando PD, robbery squad *Detective "Luey" - San Fernando PD, robbery squad *LA District Attorney Tak Kobayashi *Danielle Skyler - murder victim, killed by Preston Borders *Donna Timmons - murder victim, believed to have been killed by Preston Borders *Vicki Novotny - murder victim, believed to have been killed by Preston Borders *Lucas John Olmer - deceased convicted rapist, implicated in Preston Borders case Chapters Part 1 - Cappers *Chapter 1 - Bosch is interrupted while working in the cells at San Fernando PD by a visit from his old partner Lucia Soto. Soto is accompanied by ADA Alex Kennedy and has bad news - a murdered Bosch put away, Preston Borders, is seeking exoneration by claiming Bosch framed him. *Chapter 2 - Bosch is thrown by the challenge against the solid case he built against Borders. He learns that a review of the samples obtained at the crime scene has shown DNA from another man who died in prison years earlier. Bosch is convinced of Borders' guilt and initially believes the evidence must have been tampered with. However, Soto shows him video of them reviewing the evidence and the intact seals they found. *Chapter 3 - *Chapter 4 - *Chapter 5 - *Chapter 6 - *Chapter 7 - *Chapter 8 - *Chapter 9 - *Chapter 10 - *Chapter 11 - *Chapter 12 - *Chapter 13 - *Chapter 14 - *Chapter 15 - *Chapter 16 - *Chapter 17 - *Chapter 18 - *Chapter 19 - *Chapter 20 - *Chapter 21 - *Chapter 22 - *Chapter 23 - Bosch boards a plane filled with "pill shills" - addicts who are working for the drug ring to collect prescription medications in slave like conditions. The plane transports him to a desert camp where the addicts live. *Chapter 24 - *Chapter 25 - *Chapter 26 - *Chapter 27 - *Chapter 28 - *Chapter 29 - *Chapter 30 - *Chapter 31 - *Chapter 32 - *Chapter 33 - *Chapter 34 - *Chapter 35 - *Chapter 36 - *Chapter 37 - *Chapter 38 - *Chapter 39 - *Chapter 40 - *Chapter 41 - *Chapter 42 - *Chapter 43 - *Chapter 44 - Audiobook The audiobook is narrated by Titus Welliver, who plays Harry Bosch in the television adaptation Bosch. References * Two Kinds of Truth * Amazon.com product page Two Kinds of Truth